The present disclosure relates generally to a backlight assembly for an electronic display and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly having a reduced backlight turn on time.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), commonly appear in many different electronic devices, such as televisions, computers, and phones. LCDs portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of varying color. A display driver for the LCD produces images on the display by adjusting the image signal supplied to each pixel across the display. The brightness of an LCD depends on the amount of light provided by a backlight assembly. As the backlight assembly provides more light, the brightness of the LCD increases.
Backlight drivers may supply driving signals to the backlight assembly to illuminate the LCD at a desired brightness level. The backlight assembly may be turned off when images are not displayed. Light sources of the backlight assembly may take time to turn on to the desired brightness level. Unfortunately, delays in turning on the backlight may delay the appearance of images on the display.